Someday I'll Stay
by bubbleteadesu
Summary: America wanted to always stay by England's side. But England won't let him. -little!America


**Title:** Someday I'll Stay  
**Characters:** Little!America, England  
**Rating:** K  
**Summary:** America wants to make England stay. But England won't let him.  
**AN: **Written for the prompt: _someday I'll stay, but not today_**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

America dreaded this day.

Because today, the huge ships with their wide masts unfurled against the wind would arrive. And when they left, they would take England back with them. Back to the island across the sea where he lived together with his unicorn, faeries and other magical creatures which were starting to become more and more difficult for America to see.

America stomped his foot on the wooden floor in childish indignation. If the magical creatures could come with England, why couldn't he? Didn't England say that he loved him like no one else in the world? Surely, even more than his unicorn with the flowing white mane and golden single horn or the faeries that fluttered around him always surrounded with sparkling pixie dust!

America bolted out of the door and ran as fast as he could. He was going to persuade England to take him along across the sea. Or maybe he could convince him to stay with him here, even for just a little longer.

Whatever option England chose, one thing was for sure: America would stay with him.

* * *

America had always prided himself in being a fast runner. His long legs could easily outrun any other kid challenging him to a race. England would always chide him about showing too much strength; both of them were different from other people and no one must notice that. But no one, not even England could take the freedom that is running away from him. America loved the feel of the wind blowing against his hair; he loved the way the scenery flew past him as he sped along. He always felt like he was flying; the only problem was his feet never left the ground.

But today, America did not enjoy running along the dirt road towards the harbor. He did not feel amazed at the way his surroundings blurred around him. He did not imagine that he was a bird flying through the sky. All he could think of was reaching England.

* * *

America paused to catch his breath. He pushed through the crowd of people gathered by the sea, careful not to push too hard and hurt someone unintentionally with his strength. England would surely kill him if he caused a commotion.

If today was any other day, America would have been excited at being at the port. He would stare in wonder at the huge ships looking grand and majestic while anchored at the dock, their masts flying against the backdrop of the bright blue sky. He would watch the traders curiously as they bartered busily with the seafarers for different goods from all over the world. There would be food, clothes and random oddities and trinkets for everyone. And soon, it would be Market Day. America was always excited for Market Day. Because Market Day meant fun. And games. And festivities. And new trinkets and toys to buy with his savings.

But all of these were forgotten at the moment. America was here only for England.

* * *

He continued running and pushing through the busy crowd until he was close to the edge of the port.

And there, standing in front of everybody else, was England.

America ran towards him and hugged him from behind. England balanced himself to stop the both of them from toppling forward.

"A-America." he gasped out, feeling the wind knocked out of him. "What are you doing here?"

"England. Take me along with you when you leave. Please?"

England faced America. He knelt in front of him so he could look at the boy in the eyes. "I'm sorry, lad, but you can't."

America pouted. "Why?"

England turned him around, so he could face the people around him, going about their own lives.

"See those people." England pointed at the crowd. "These people are your people. You can't just leave them."

America paused for a moment, as if trying to take this all in. He faced England again. "England, can you stay? Even for just a little longer?" His blue eyes looked at England pleadingly and England found it hard not to give in.

England ruffled up America's blonde hair. "Just like you, I can't leave my people." He pointed far beyond the sea. "They're waiting for me back there. There beyond the sea." He kissed the top of America's head. "Don't worry. I'll come back. I promise. Don't I always?"

England stood up and dusted himself off. He laughed. "Who knows? Maybe someday, I'll get to stay for good." And with one last pat on America's head he turned and walked away.

America watched quietly as England directed the men who were carrying goods up the ship. The sun was now setting, casting a red-orange glow on the sea. And the crowd started to thin, people wanting to be home before the day gave way to the night.

But America remained rooted to where he was standing. He felt something warm burning at the back of his eyes. He sniffed but he refused to let the tears fall. "I am a man." He thought firmly, "And I do not cry."

_Someday I'll stay._

Something told him it was not gonna happen.

_end_


End file.
